


Hanarezuni Soba ni Ite

by TheLordofPhantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, God why, Hanarezuni Soba ni Ite, Italian, M/M, Stay Close to me, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, but at the same time i wanted to see him cry, free skate, i just needed to get this out of my system okay, lots and lots of it, this episode murdered me i did not need to see him cry, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktor is my baby, yoi officially fixed 2016, yuri katsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordofPhantomhive/pseuds/TheLordofPhantomhive
Summary: Their love story was...a different one from the very beginning. Two Figure Skaters whose lives were meant to be bound together, now reflecting upon their first meeting. (A collection of small YOI drabbles that I meant to post on my Instagram but ended up being written in a different format. There is only one so far, but there will be more...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Close To Me...Stay By My Side and Never Leave...the song that bound them together, and the meaning behind it, from Victor Nikiforov's point of view.

**_Sento una voce piange lontano_ **

**_Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato_ **

 

 _I hear a voice crying far away. Have you been abandoned as well?_ Has love forsaken you, avoided you when you needed it the most? Has life gotten so complicated that you can’t even think about love anymore? I can hear it. I can hear your soul. I know you’re the same as me.

 

**_Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino_ **

**_Inizio a prepararmi_ **

**_Adesso fa’ silenzio_ **

 

 _Come now, let’s empty this glass of wine soon. I’ll start getting ready. Now, be silent._ Stop calling out to me. Allow me to think clearly. Why did you barge into my head like this? Why would you be so cruel? Let’s finish things quickly, before I lose my head completely…

 

**_Con una spada vorrei tagliare_ **

**_Quelle gole che cantano d’amore_ **

**_Vorrei serrar nel gelo le mani_ **

**_Che esprimono quei versi d’ardente passione_ **

 

 _With a sword I wish I could cut, those throats singing about love. I wish I could seal in the cold the hands, that portray those verses of burning passion._ They torture me, singing about something that has forever been out of my reach. Something that gets close to me, yet avoids me, all the same. Something that I feel so very close to my heart and hold so deeply, yet I cannot admit it to myself, because love seems to hate me so.

 

**_Questa storia che senso non ha_ **

**_Svanirà questa notte assieme alle stelle_ **

 

 _This story that makes no sense, will vanish tonight along with the stars._ Ridiculous, all of this is. Why do I even bother to think about them, about Love and Life, when I can have none of those things? Figure Skating has become that for me, and more. It has consumed my entire life. I feel like a worn-out soldier, one that’s finally lost his will to fight, and it’s all...because of you.

 

**_Se potessi verderti_ **

**_Dalla speranza nascerà_ **

**_L’eternità_ **

 

 _If I could see you...from hope will be born eternity._ You, who has given me a new chance at love and life. You, who has made me realize everything that I had been living without. You, who showed me a world that is entirely and fundamentally different to everything I’d even known… You...who I hope to spend eternity with…

 

**_Non te ne andare_ **

**_Ho paura di perderti_ **

 

 _Don’t go, I’m afraid of losing you._ You, the crying voice that has pulled me away from the life I used to have. You, who for some reason want me to teach you about the world you just pulled me away from. You, thinking that you have so much to learn from me, when it’s actually you who has been teaching _me,_ instead.

 

**_Le tue mani, le tue gambe_ **

**_Le mie mani, le mie gambe_ **

**_I battiti del cuore_ **

**_Si fondono tra loro_ **

 

 _Your hands, your legs. My hands, my legs. The heartbeats, are fusing together._ Through this give and take, we’ve ended up becoming one. Our hearts now beat at the same rhythm. Our souls are in harmony, and we would not be able to live without the other, all because you called out to me.

 

**_Partiamo insieme_ **

**_Ora sono pronto_ **

 

 _Let’s leave together. Now I’m ready._ Let’s leave together, and live in harmony for eternity. You, who has gone beyond my wildest expectations. You, who has surpassed me. You, who made a completely different being out of me.

 

_Please, Stay By My Side, and Never Leave..._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of devoting my life and soul into my Secret Santa gift...well...I guess this is a warm-up. I just couldn't go on without writing absolutely anything for YOI...
> 
> Got the lyrics translation from here: http://littlechubbyyuuri.tumblr.com/post/153126070121/stay-close-to-me-and-victuuri-relationship


End file.
